April Kepner
Biographie April Kepner est née le 23 avril à Columbus dans l'Ohio. Sa mère Karen est professeur et son père Joe est cultivateur de maïs. Elle est le deuxième enfant d'une fratrie de 4 enfants (Kimmie, Libby et Alice). Elle a grandi dans une ferme de maïs. Évolution Saison 6 À l'origine residente à Mercy West, elle arrive au Seattle Grace Hospital pour la fusion entre bureaux deux hôpitaux, lors de l'épisode 5 de la saison 6, Invasion. Rapidement, elle se lie d'amitié avec Reed Adamson, qui devient vite sa meilleure amie, et entre en conflit avec Lexie Grey, qui lui vole son petit carnet intime pour la toucher moralement. Une patiente est morte par sa faute et Reed la dénoncera à contrecoeur ce qui lui vaudra la perte de son poste, Puis récupérera grâce à Derek qui la reprendra dans le SGH une fois devenu chef. Elle s'éprendra de lui, Mais lui ne ressent pas la même chose vis-à-vis elle. Dans le dernier épisode de la saison 6, c'est elle qui trouve le corps de Reed son amie morte après avoir été abattue par le tireur. Ainsi, en état de choc, Elle préviendra Derek. Elle se retrouvera face au tireur et parviendra à le persuader de ne pas la tuer en donnant des détails sur sa vie. Elle est témoin de la fausse-couche de Meredith. Saison 7 Saison 8 Aprill est Nommée Chef des résidents par le Dr Owen Hunt, Elle prendra son rôle très au sérieux, mais n'arrivera pas à imposer son autorité à ses collègues. Au fil des mois, April, apprendra de plus en plus à se faire accepter en tant que Chef des résidents. Dans l'épisode 21, Elle part à San Francisco ou elle passe des Examens oraux pour ses 7 années de Résidence avec les autres résidents. Durant son séjour, elle se rapprochera de Jackson Avery et finira par perdre sa virginité la veille des Examens ... Suite à ça, elle va perdre confiance en elle et ne réussira pas à passer, Tous les hôpitaux des États-Unis rejettent sa requete et même le SGH lui annoncera qu'ils ne pourront pas la recruter pour l'année suivante. Saison 9 Dans le premier épisode, April a quitté Seattle pour retourner travailler dans la ferme de ses parents. Owen part à Columbus pour aller à sa rencontre et il lui propose de venir retravailler au Seattle Grâce ce qu'elle accepte. Elle fait son retour dans l'épisode 3. Elle continue à coucher avec Jackson, mais après avoir cru être enceinte, April et lui se sépareront. Elle va Rencontrer un ambulancier, Matthew Taylor qui, comme elle, a décidé de se réserver pour le mariage. Il finira par la demander en mariage à la fin de la saison. Mais après l'accident de bus, la voiture, April a cru que Jackson était mort et elle lui fait comprendre qu'elle l'aime encore. Elle avoue à Jackson à la fin, ce qui fait planer le doute sur l'avenir du couple. Saison 10 Lors de la saison 10, April et lui redevienne amis jusqu'au mariage de celle-ci avec l'ambulancier Matthews. Pendant la cérémonie, il fait comprendre à April qu'il a envie d'être avec elle et qu'il l'aime. Lors de l'épisode 13 de la saison 10, on apprend qu'April a fait un choix, elle choisit Jackson et ils se Sont mariés. Lors de l'épisode 21 de la saison 10, on apprend lors d'un litige entre April et son mari, qu'elle est enceinte. Saison 11 Lorss de cette saison, on apprend que le bébé de Jackson et d'April a un problème mortel. Le Dr Herman va faire sortir le bébé et après quelques minutes passées avec ses parents, il Mourra. Jackson et Avril ont nommé leur enfant Nommé Samuel Norbert Avery. Pendant les quelques minutes de la vie du bébé, il est baptisé. Après cette tragédie, April avait besoin de partir au combat avec Owen Hunt. Elle partira plusieurs fois ce qui ne plaira pas à Jackson. À la fin de la saison, il va lui posé un ultimatum: si elle repart au combat, tout est fini entre eux. Saison 12 April a décidé de repartir au combat. Puis elle revient et veut tout faire pour pouvoir réparer son mariage. Jackson veut qu'elle déménage, mais elle ne veut pas. Alors Jackson va lui-même déménager. Lors de l'épisode 11, qui est entièrement consacré au couple, sur la première rencontre d'April avec Jackson. L'action en cours d'épisode, Avril et Jackson finissent par divorcer. Plus tard, April révèlera à Arizona qu'elle est enceinte. La mère de Jackson va l'apprendre et faire tout pour que Jackson utilise la justice pour la qualité unique, apres avoir su pour l'enfant. Après des non dits, ils trouvent un terrain d'entente. Ils auront peur que l'enfant soit également atteint d'une anomalie, mais ce n'est qu'une ombre sur l'Ecographie. April qui est le "garçon d'honneur" de Owen a oublié les alliances chez Meredith. Avec Ben ils vont les chercher et elle a des contractions et ils se retrouvent bloqués alors que dehors, tombe une forte pluie. L'enfant arrive par le siège alors Ben va devoir faire une césarienne, il a peur à cause de la dernière fois qu'il l'a fait l'enfant et la mère sont morts. Il recevra l'aide par téléphone de Jackson, Arizona et Bailey qui le Soutient Malgré leur prise de bec récente. Il arrivera à sortir l'enfant et Kepner et l'apporter à l'hôpital pour la stabilisée. On apprend que c'est une petite fille. Rapports Amicales Meredith Grey Mérédith et April ne se sont pas vraiment parlées avant la fusillade. Quand April tiens compagnie à Meredith pendant l'opération de Derek, Meredith était énervée. Elle pensait que April n'avait pas le droit de pleurer. Mais April lui répondit qu'elle ne pleurait pas Derek mais Reed Adamson, sa meilleure amie qui était morte le matin même. Meredith lui tendit la suspension principale l'opération. April est la seconde témoin de la fausse-couche de Mérédith, avec Owen Hunt. Après la fusillade, Meredith invita à april a emménager chez elle et la défendit auprès des autres résidents lorsqu'ils se moquaient d'elle sur sa virginté. Après qu'April ait compétence tout le monde à sa place, Meredith lui avoua à qu'elle commençait l'apprécier de plus de en plus. Depuis que Meredith et Derek ont adoptés Zola Grey Shepherd, April est souvent sa Baby-sitter. Cristina Yang Comme les autres docteurs, Cristina trouvait April ennuyante, bien qu'elle trouve que Lexie est bien plus ennuyante. Et même si elle trouve que April en fait trop Avec les règles, elle la considère comme son amie. Quand April a raté ses examens, elle la réconforta en disant que les hôpitaux rataient leur chance parce qu'elle était une extraordinaire petite chirurgienne. Alex Karev Comme Avec tout le monde, Alex est méchant with Avril, Mais Elle comprit bien vite Que C'était juin Façon verser lui de se protect. Même si il is Toujours dur Avec elle, Elle le Considère Comme fils ami, Lui FAISANT SA Lessive et EN partageant les cours. Quand Robert Stark lui vola fils idée, Avril alla le Défendre et adapter same en Sorte Qu'il Soit au courant en Allant le Chercher Dans Une chambre. Alex l'embrassa et commenca à la déshabiller Mais, being vierge, elle lui demanda de ralentilr Ce Qui l'Enerva. Il Quitta la chambre en lui criant dessus. ILs s'évitèrent pendentif instant non Mais se réconcillièrent Autour d'une partie de pizza. Quand Avril rata fils examen, il la réconforta en Disant Que les hôpitaux voudront Toujours d'elle. Amoureuses Jackson Avery Avril et Jackson Était meilleur ami pendentif Un long moment. Il la défendit Quand Alex Karev à failli lui Prendre sa virginté. Mais le soir des Examens, NIT ensemble de couchèrent Ce Qui mit fin à their amitié. En revenant au SGMW, informa Avril Jackson se revergénisait Qu'elle. Il n'apreciait action fils pas la supporta Mais en Disant Qu'il essayerait de tout faire verser l'secouriste. Cependant, ILS avaient beau essayer, ne pouvaient pas ILS Résister à l'ONU L'Autre. jour non POURTANT, les rules d'Avril en retard Était, et being jamais en retarder l'avant, Elle pensait Qu'elle Était enceinte. En attendant le Résultat de la prise de sang, Jackson la PRIT part en Disant Qu'il Était Avec elle et q'u'il could be se maiier et éleve Cet enfant ensemble. Cependant when le test de revenu négatif, Avril FUT soulagée, trop soulagée verser Jackson Qui lui dit Que C'était signe non Qu'il devait de se voir Arrêter. Après Que Jackson commençea à voir l'interne Stéphanie, ILS redevinrent ami. LORs de l'orage, bus non se retourna et Jackson du Rester versez Sauver Une petite fille. Mais when le bus explosa, Avril Pensa Que Jackson Était mort et Elle DeViNT .. when hystérique Jackson réapparut, Elle coura le voir Mais FUT Arrêter pat Matthew Qui Essaya de la réconforter. Après Que Jackson FUT par Callie soigné, Avril revint Le Voir et avoua SES vértitables sentiments verser lui. La saison se Termine au moment où OÜ Jackson Répond à Avril. Matthew Taylor Nouveau paramedique à l'hopital, Matthew FUT sous le charme d'Avril et ses talents, being Mais timide, il NE pas lui en proposa réalement de Renez-vous. Après Avoir Sauver Un jeune garçon, il alla voir Avril, lui Disant Qu'elle Était la plus belle, la femme, plus courageuse Qu'il Avait rencontre. Ces belles paroles donna envie à Avril de l'embrasser. Elle l'embrassa devant les yeux de Jackson, lui indiquant ainsi que de Qu'elle Avait sentiment verser lui. LORs de their vrai rendez-vous premier ministre, Matthew lui avoua Qu'il Était Toujours vierge, Ce Qui Était le Plan d'Avril avant Qu'elle ne couche with Jackson, but Elle mentit à Matthew, lui Disant Qu'elle also Elle Était Toujours vierge. Quand enfin Elle dit la vérité un Matthieu, il FUT bénisseur non pas de Parcé Qu'elle ne etait en plus vierge Mais Qu'elle lui mentit Avait. Mais très vite ILS se réconcilière. Matthew lui demanda en marière via juin request tout en musique. Et Avril lui dit "oui". Cependant après Qu'elle comprit Qu'elle aimait Toujours Jackson, On ne sait pas si Toujours Elle va se marier with lui ou non. Anecdotes * Quand Elle Était enfant, Avril Avait aquarium un, hamsters deux, poney un, canard non de compagnie et Deux cornichon et Buster nommés chiens. Cornichon Était schnauzer un. * Avril aime la photographie. Sur la Voit Prendre des photos A Événements Chaqué tells Que le mariage de Callie et D ' Arizona et le jour du départ de their fille. * Verser Pouvoir Communiquer avec les enfants du programme d'échange d ' Alex , Avril à APPRI Quelques mots de swahili. * Avril Était amie Avec la mère de Jackson, Catherine Avery sur internet de la Mais après retira Que Jackson lui ait request. * Avril Avait non journal intime rouge where Elle écrivait des paroles encourageantes Telles que "tu es le futur de la médecine". * Avril Était vierge Jusqu'à l'âge de 29 ans versent des Raisons religieuse. * Avril a perdu sa virginité with Jackson , fils meilleur ami. * Elle a juin faussette sur la joue droite * Avril is le seul docteur Qui was vue conduisant juin ambulance. * Avril a eu de la chirurgie plastique sur le nez. Mais la raison is Toujours inconnue. * Le rêve de mariage d'Avril is de se marier Dans champs ONU plein de fleurs et Que des papillons Soient Libérés au moment où where Elle dit "je le veux" et des menthes where il y'a "amouresementhes Écrit Dessus". * D'après Richard , Avril is a mauvaise conductrice. * D'après Jackson et Cristina , Avril is Une excellente cuisinière. * Avril est tres douée en statistiques et en dit Être très Fiere. * Avril may Certaine foie Être trop proche de Ses patients et pleure Souvent à their mort. * Avril a Une Fois plat cuisiné spécial de l' ONU verser sa patiente orpheline Ce Qui amena Robert Stark à DONNER non Avis positif à Owen verser le poste de Chef des résidents * D'après des patients non, Avril à la ressemblent à celles Exactement princesse Dothraki de la série à succès "Game of Thrones" * La chanson Préférée d'est Avril "Je suis sexy et je le sais" de LMFAO * D'après Cristina, Avril a des supers Pouvoirs de vierge et c'est tout. * is Avril chiné non Entre être "pro-vie" et "pro-choix". Elle ne Croit pas personellement à l'avortement Mais Elle Croit also Que c'est un choix de femme. Galerie Vidéos Catégorie:Résident en Chirurgie Catégorie:Titulaire en Chirurgie Traumatologique Catégorie:Chef des Résidents Catégorie:Médecin à Mercy West